1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a phototherapeutic device and a phototherapeutic method.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, a cosmetic device (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-154229) that irradiates the skin with light guided from a lens or an optical facial beautifying mask (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-27702) including a light source unit that irradiates the face with light having different hues through a mask have been disclosed.